morph_society_4realfandomcom-20200213-history
Morphopedia Wiki
Welcome to MorphSociety™ © Welcome to the Morphopedian wiki. Morphopedians shall be treated with respect. IRC Channels that Belong to Morphopedia # [ #Morph3000 (main channel) ] # [ ##Morph3000 ] #[ ###Morph3000 ] # [ #Morph3000-banned ] # [ #Morph3000-backstage ] # [ #Morph3000-spam ] # [ #Morphopedia ] # [ #Morphopedia-Stargate ] # [ #Morphopedia-Military ] # [ #Morphopedia-Trolls ] # [ #Morphopedia-Wiki ] # [ #Dedication-To-Your-Face ] # [ ##Anime-Network ] # [ #Rebel-Alliance ] # [ #HR-KAT ] # [ #Random_Slammin' ] # [ #Princess3000 ] # [ #Love-Dancing ] # [ #demon ] # [ #demons ] # [ #Hu-BLEHH ] # [ ##Hu-BLEHH ] # [ #MockCourtroom ] # [ #griff ] # [ #griff2 ] # [ #Griffy ] # [ #Josh3000 ] # [ #The_Hood ] # [ #Ninja-Society ] # [ ##FF ] # [ #Shilo ] # [ #ChannelNameGoesHere ] # [ #You-Have-Gotta-Be-Kidding-Me ] # [ ##ryder ] IRC Channels that the Morphopedian Society enjoys being in #[ #ninja-wars ] #[ #freenode ] #[ #defocus ] #[ #defocus-uncensored ] #[ #wookieepedia ] #[ #wookieepedia-social ] #[ #Zeldapedia-IRC ] #[ ##asshat ] #[ ##belz ] #[ ##urbandictionary ] #[ ##hi_jack_this ] #[ ##lessthanthree ] #[ #wrongplanet ] #[ #wrongplanet-alt ] #[ #uncyclopedia ] #[ #halopedia ] #[ #halo-fanon ] #[ #inportb ] #[ #jesus ] #[ #Koush ] IRC Channels that Morpheus3000 knows about #[ #DQTalk ] #[ #Cyanogenmod ] #[ ##tennis ] #[ #DX2 ] #[ #techessentials-tech ] #[ #techessentials-techops ] #[ #freenode-seven ] #[ #facade ] #[ #revolutionary ] #[ #htc-amaze ] #[ ##xy ] #[ #perfm_troll_school ] #[ #hero ] #[ #gentoo-ru ] #[ #reddit-triva, #ubuntu-offtopic, #Wookieepedia-agricorps, #Wookieepedia-inquisitorius, #WP:AMB, #WP:Atlas, #WP:KOTOR, #WP:LE, #WP:SWE, #WP:TOTJ, #Node.js, #nodejs, #occupywallstreet-timeline, #occupywallstreet, #shardlinux, #redmine, #occupywallst, #wikia-overflow, ##psychology, #delink, #reddit-sex, #latex, #reprap, ##botwars, ##bootwars, ##health, #health, #biology, #inportban, #Babies, #pregnancy, #pregnant, ##unavailable, #bitcoin-dinosaurs, ##economics, #debian, ##unix, #wordpress, #handbrake, ##gmail, ##namespace, ##bitcoin-drugs, #bitcoinconsultancy, #redhat, #tor, ##linux, #aptosid, ##silverlight, #fabianism, #linux-cn, #redhat-cn, #xastir, ##dragonage, ##aprs, ##botwars, ##bitcoin-drugs, #bitcoin-otc-foyer, #bitcoin-court, #mtgoxlive, #bitcoin-45days, #bitcoin-drugs, ##botwar, #bitcoin-otc-eu, #bitcoin-cad, ##dumpsterbaby, #bitcoin-pit, #bitcoinconsultancy, ##weather, #inportban, #cloudstack, #gna, #aprsdroid, #eir, #freenode-dev, #weedit, ##irc, #cake, ##Furries, #gnome, ##kindle, #bitcoin-market, #slackhappy, #walter, ##5709-lobby, #calculus, ##shadowm, ##gentoo-pub, #hypergrid, #cvs, ##economics, ##deutsch, #unknown-horizons, #phoronix, #bitcoin-dev, #dream, #mixxx, ##vi, #connectbot, #ubuntu-offtopic, ##iphone, #firefox, #kubuntu, #winehq, ##networking, #qemu, #cisco, #MacOSX, ##English, ##javascript, #opensolaris, #reactos, #ubuntu+1, #wordpress, ##philosophy, ##hardware, ##chemistry, ##physics, #ubuntu, #arduino, #kindle, ##ispconfig, #2, #Terrarum, ##drugs, ##economy, #dumpsterbaby, ##lolcat, ##reversing, #wordpress-docs and ##wikipedia-en. ] Enjoy your stay. :) Here is a link to our main channel: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Morph3000 We have many topics that should be of interest in this Wiki Some of our topics are completely random. This is where you have the chance to make your own blogs and articles without getting into trouble. Morpheus3000 will look for changes everyday and he might comment your work. So, make blogs, read other people's blogs and have fun commenting them. Writing articles is occasionally hard work. But it has to be done at some point. So give it a try or read ones already made, then comment them. Our other topic is to...... HAVE FUN!!!!!!! :D Here are our rules of Morphopedia (note that these rules are mostly based on #Morph3000): Rules are: '1. Be friendly, or leave. ' '2. Vampires ARE real and they DON'T FUCKING SPARKEL!!! ' '3. Morpheus-3000 owns this channel. ' '4 If you eat a fish, Santa will rape you. ' '5. So I herd u liek Mudkipz!!! ' '6. Spam/flood to get banned. ' '7. Only the MorphChannel OPs can break the rules because they are rebels. ' '8. Twilight sucks. Lol! ' '9. Be random. ' '10. Helicopters get cancer every 20 years. ' Category:Morphopedia Category:Pokemon Category:Demons Category:Humour